dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Families Forever, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of Families Forever. Plot In Cape Suzette, the invading axis army were laying siege, but the residents refuse to go down without a fight. Some M10 tank destroyers confront them, while the Fiat 665NM protettos quickly disgorge their troops and provide covering fire before being destroyed. The infantry often being bested by M4 Tractors. The battle was also aired on televisions from the news and witnesses, and Louie's place could see it. "This is bad" Clara mutters, "worried about Kit?" Louie asks, "of course we are!" Jennifer snaps, accidentally making Brycen cry, "Jennifer" Lenora berates while trying to calm Brycen down, "sorry" Jen apologizes, "look I know you're worried, but Kit can take care of himself, he's done it before" Louie assures, "yeah but how long will it last?" Lumat wonders and nobody could help but wonder the same thing, until the radio buzzed, "Louie here" the orangutan answers, "hey Louie, just so you know, I think Kit's relatives are gonna have to go in hiding" Rebecca answers, "how's Kit doing in battle?" Sari asks, "I got beaten" Kit's voice suddenly interjects, "oh thank god you're still alive, but beaten?" Gregory asks, "yeah, we were able to do some damage, but they're pushing through much harder than we expected" Rey adds, "that settles it: we need to go somewhere no one will find us" Noland proposes, "I do have one place in mind, I'll tell you when we pick you up" Kit says and the radio goes off. At Hire-for-Higher, the group were packing up in the Jungle Ace and plan to get outa here. Some McDonnell XP-67s continue to repel the opposing Fliegende Panzerfaust-rocket-planes, but they were just too much until some Consolidated Vultee XP-81-escort-fighters arrive, who were half-jet-plane. "Hang in there Higher-for-Hire, we'll cover you" said a voice, "uh thanks miss..." Baloo began, suspecting the voice was female, "Raksha, leader of the Seeonee wolf-squadron" the voice finished as the B-36 Peacemaker starts up and lifts off, one XP-81 flew close enough to allow its occupant to be seen: an Indian-wolf-woman, joined by a male one in another XP-81, "Raksha and Seeonee wolves? I feel like I've herd those names before" Baloo ponders as they flee, not knowing the trap awaiting them ahead. "Sir, the Jungle Ace is coming" said the loach-man in the Horten H.XVIII to Admiral Houndkoff, "prepare the magnetic-clamp" Houndkoff orders and they do, but just when they reach out to grab the B-36, another magnetic-clamp from nowhere also caught it, "hey, hands off my plunder" yelled a familiar accented voice, "oh no, not him again" Bert groans, and yes: the other clamp came from the Iron Vulture, "well if it isn't dumb Karnage" Houndkoff mocks, "that is Don Karnage" Karnage corrects, though he could hear laughter from his own pirates (including his new protégés) and from the radio (Ernie and Wildcat also thought it was funny), "heheh, dumb Karnage" Wildcat whispers, "awe captain, do we have to save them?" Larry complains, "well yeah, I wanna see the look on Kit's face when he sees I replaced him with you" Don maintains, all the while, Felix got in the Jungle Ace's dorsal turret and shot the swatzi's clamp, damaging it and allowing the good guys to wiggle free of that, "ugh find Karnage, you can show me" Kit relents irritably and pulls the B-36 toward the pirate-ship, where Kit Baloo Riven Rey Molly Rebecca and Ramón quickly climb aboard to get this over with, "ah now that you have finally given me your utmost attention, I am sorry Kit old friend, but I have found someone more worthy than you to be my successor, behold" Karnage announces and dramatically presents Larry and his buddies, though the good-guys were not impressed, "yeah, Baloo already told me you replaced me" Kit dismisses much to Karnage's disappointment, "you gargantuan buffoon, I wanted him to be surprised, like with shock and horror" he complains to Baloo, "sorry" Baloo jokes, "okay you showed us, can we go now?" Molly asks, "oh okay, I suppose Kit doesn't want to see me and my new protégé's new planes" Karnage shrugs, but as he expected he got Kit's attention on the "new planes" part, "new planes?" Ramon asks, "well after our little escapade in Jepang, we swindled what looked like jet-type-planes and added them to my little cult" Don reveals and gestures to the Lippisch P.13a-interceptor-jets, "okay, now I'm surprised" Kit admits, "me too" Riven adds, "yes, finally, as you can see they are called the Lippisch P.13as: ram-type-jets powered by the coal like what the Santa-type-Clause gives you for being evil" Karnage describes, "they're fueled by coal?" Oscar asks poking his head in with the other Jungle-Aces and skull-islanders, "yes, though you're not invited" Mad Dog states, "do not bother Mad Dog, no use hiding it" Don dismisses until he noticed the five new faces, "wait who are the you five?" he asks the skull-islanders, "we are the skull-islanders, in the flesh" Jek announces, "that can't be right, skull island is a myth" Larry doubts, "oh no Larry, it is very real, you won't find acid-spitting flightless-birds, flying mice, or giant dinosaur-eating bugs like these anywhere else" Ernie reveals, "its true" Verdona emphasizes and proves it by spiting one of her trademark acid-berries at a random pirate, who happened to be Sadie, and when the mush hit Sadie began running around screaming in pain, "ah it burns it burns" he screeches when the air-carrier suddenly shakes, "captain the swatzis are attacking" Jock's voice echoed from the intercom, and then Gibber whispers to Karnage if he'd like to try the jets, "good idea Gibber" Karnage acknowledges, "what'd he say?" Larry asks Karnage, "he said I was thinking of taking the new jet-type-planes for their first mission, you in?" Don proposes, "oh yeah" Larry says and his friends joined in too, quickly they get in while the good guys get back in the Peacemaker, "how are we gonna remove this?" Sam wonders: the clamp was thick, too thick for a gun or sword, "let me try" Wildcat proposes and began taking it apart, and sure enough the clamp's power began to subside, Riven yanks Wildcat back in and as soon as they felt the effects of gravity Kit floors it away, "hey Hire-for-Higher is getting away" Dumptruck discovers, "ah forget about them" Hacksaw dismisses, "yeah we have bigger problems right now" Hal adds as Ratchet opens the ramp, "all set boss, you're good to go" Ratchet notifies to the captain and he and his protégés fly out, and since the P.13a was a jet-plane, it could match up to the rocket-powered Panzerfaust-interceptors. While the pirates and swatzis were duking it out, the Jungle-Ace arrives at Louie's where The Cloudkicker Family was waiting. Kit pulls up to the dock beside a Lioré et Olivier LeO H-246-seaplane and opens its door. "Get in" Felix orders from inside, "what took you-" Nestor began when explosions suddenly appear around the island: Swatzi-panzerfaust had fallowed them although they were still being mobbed by the air-pirates and the seeonee-wolf-pilots, "tell you later" Felix vows, "you coming Louie?" Baloo wonders, "I can't leave my island to be blown up, you go ahead I'll be okay" Louie objects, "you're funeral then" Verdona taunts but doesn't try to force Louie onboard and after the LeO H-246 made its own break for it the Jungle-Ace flees with the seeonee-wolves, "hope you can find some place safe for your real family shortstop" Louie when another familiar plane was passing by, thwarting the swatzis, "you guys okay?" another familiar voice asks the Jungle Ace, "Airplane Jane" the triplets identify, "you know it" Jane confirms, "never thought I'd be happy to see you" Baloo jokes, "well it's just like what happened in Walla-Walla-Bing-Bang" Jane says, "oh yeah I remember that" Kit muses, "I take it you've been on some wild adventure there too?" Lumat asks Kit, "lets focus on getting out of here first" Jyn suggests, "yeah, after all we're...still being assaulted" Donnie adds while they flee. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction